tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LeakLess52
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Ben Small page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 12:47, 26 July 2009 TATMR Why did you delete my edits on the TATMR page? Mr.Conductor 00:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Friends? That story you put recently was great and do you wanna be friends? Please reply soon. HenryDashPaxton3000 22:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :can we be friends Re: Categories Railway categories souldn't go on articles about stations, no. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Threatening user He's been blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Roblox I play on a game called "Thomas & Friends V2" and other Thomas games from someone called Cooly93. Also, if you wish to talk to us through Roblox (most of us do), when confirming your email turn privacy mode OFF, and at the bottom of the screens there should be a grey bar. Click on it or press /, type in your message and press enter. What's your username as well? I will add you as a friend. Also, search "CalleyFan" in people and you will be able to follow me to the game I'm on by clicking "Follow". CalleyFan 16:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Spencer's coaches I undid your edit on Spencer's coaches because theother railways template is for engines not rolling stock. Sorry. EWS Railways 18:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Good point. You're right, but it needs to be next to Silver Jubilee. EWS Railways 18:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Silver Jubilee is real life. But go put it a new area in the template. Sorry for all the trouble. EWS Railways 20:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you help me? You sure you want them deleted? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :OK just double checking. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) thank you i really didnt mean to do that to the fish page.... i was just trying to add the uk episode to the page..... i even tried revising the page...... didnt work but thank you for fixing it Mr.Conductor2011 18:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roblox Hi, I'm sorry I didn't reply, I was on holiday : ) I can see Calleyfan has sorte it out : ) JRCS talk to me 20:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Cars 2 Hey man, have you seen Cars 2? I have and it's exellent! A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 21:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC)ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 Oh, just wondering. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC)ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hey, LeakLess52! Ya wanna come and help the BRWS and Thomas Wiki? It's at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com :) EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC)! Don't come. It's closing down. :( EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, come there now, if possible. I'm deleting Thomas pages. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Leave me a message on my talk there. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 21:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC)